


Like A Moth to a Flame

by RoseGardenTwilight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Reveal, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hawkmoth Reveal, Identity Reveal, Ladybug Reveal, Slightly Aged up, The Confrontation- Les Mis, some adrinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGardenTwilight/pseuds/RoseGardenTwilight
Summary: “I’m nothing like you,” he hissed between a lunge. “I believe in honor and my duty to protect the city of Paris. You-you only think of yourself.”“You know nothing,” Hawkmoth growled back. “All I ever wanted to do was save her, and now whatever happens to her is on your hands.”Chat lips thinned into a line, “My duty is to the law—the law that you broke. You must pay for your crimes.”“Not without her.” The phrase provided new rejuvenation in his attacks. “I’m warning you, boy. I’m stronger than you. There is nothing you can do to stop me. I will have my vengeance.”“Then you condemn yourself to the darkness!” Chat cried.-A showdown between Hawkmoth and Chat Noir leaves only the truth as the dust settles. -





	Like A Moth to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> A.n.- You can blame this on my love for musical theatre. Once I listened to Confrontation from Les Mis, I knew I had to do this one-shot (I recommend listening to it at least once in reading this). It's a little different from what's usually in the fandom, but I wanted to write it. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> The biggest thank you to Blue who is like the best beta ever. I love you so much.

 

Gabriel didn't know where things went wrong. This was supposed to be his moment, where he’d finally claimed both miraculouses and make the wish to restore his wife. They’d finally return to being a family once more.  
Everything had gone to plan up to today.

 _With the hope of Emilie slipping away, Gabriel had become more assertive bringing the fight to the duo catching them off guard by joining his Akuma. Chat was battling the akuma which meant he had the opportunity to face his biggest foe._ _  
_

During the attack, Hawkmoth noticed Ladybug’s earrings were within reach, but when he dove for them, she dodged at the last moment. Even with her calculated moments to save herself, a misstep sent her flying off the Eiffel Tower.  
  
Hawkmoth could do nothing but watch in slow motion as Ladybug fell from a couple of stories high. She fumbled with her yo-yo, but when she threw it, the string came up short.

 **_Crack_ ** _._

 _He could hear the sound - followed by a loud cry of distress - then silence._ _He only took one step towards her, frozen as a red light encircled her body, leaving his arch nemesis in her civilian form._ _A gasp ripped from his lungs. No—it couldn’t be._

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng?_

_He knew her. She was the one who had caught his eye to hire before she finished her time in university and competitors took notice. It was her all this time? He had hoped that she would make a suitable match for his son. He witnessed their flirtation every time he had been around. The sounds of their laughter often filtered through his office. The noise more often than not caused his lips to tug back into a smile._

_This whole time his son had been fraternizing with the enemy -  whether he was aware of the knowledge or not._

_Hawkmoth inched forward, which seemed to release more white butterflies than he could count. Out of nowhere, they began to land around Marinette. He had never seen them act like this; as if they were protecting her._

_She needed medical attention. Gabriel’s life had fallen into a pattern of jadedness and bitterness_ **_,_ ** _but even he wouldn’t let a teenager die._

_“Don’t think about taking another step towards her.” Chat landed in front of him. He opened his fist to allow the disintegrated butterfly to fall from his grasp. Without summoning his powers, the black glow returned to his fist; this time with a flicker of green. “I’ll kill you right where you stand.”_

_Gabriel stumbled back to put as much distance between them as possible._

_“Chat!” Rena Rouge and Carapace called out as they rushed to Marinette’s side._

_This was the distraction that he needed. He slipped away behind a metal pillar. Releasing his transformation, Gabriel instantly felt the inflamed spots on his side. Despite her age, Ladybug packed a punch when she wanted to. Maybe Natalie was right; he was getting too old for this._ _  
_

Gabriel made a promise to himself: don’t cross the line again. Give up being Hawkmoth and his bitter ways.

And he’d kept his word - until today.

When Chat Noir appeared broadcasted on his screen, Gabe stiffened. Any lightheartedness that he was used to seeing was void, leaving behind a shell. Gabriel had meant to go see Marinette over the last two weeks, but his fear and guilt kept him away.

“Hawkmoth.” Chat’s voice matched his dead-set eyes. “I know you’re watching. It’s time to end this. The bridge over the Seine by the Eiffel Tower. 1 pm today. I have Ladybug’s Miraculous. But if you want it, you’ll have to fight me for it.”

The screen jumped back to the shocked reporter trying to regain her bearings. Gabriel rested his head in his hands. This was his last chance to save his wife with no one else getting hurt.

But everything about this screamed trap.

Nathalie burst into his office within seconds, eyes glistening. Before he could speak, she beat him to it.

“Don’t go.”

It seemed that all was needed to unwind the prim and proper assistant was a threat against him. Eyes still sealed shut, he stood from his seat, hands resting on the desk.

“I have to.” He had dug himself far too deep to avoid the consequences now. If he even had a shot to win—to bring her back.

“We both know it’s a trap!” Any concern laced in her voice was gone. In its place was anger bubbled up to the surface.

Gabe squeezed his eyes tighter. “I know,” he whispered, “But I have to”- his words faded and any remaining fragments died as they tried to flutter their way out of his mouth.

Nathalie reached forward and placed her hand on the edge of his shoulder. “If anything happens-”

Gabriel found his voice. “Take care of Adrien.”

“And Emilie.” She promised, offering a gentle smile.

“Thank you, Nathalie. You’re more than just an assistant you know—to Adrien and I— it’s like you’re part of the family.” It sounded disjointed, but the smile he received made it loud and clear. She believed him.

 

He stood tall on the edge of the bridge, tightly grasping the cane in his hand. He had an akuma waiting just out of sight in case Chat Noir had any tricks up his sleeve. It was the only way Nathalie would allow him out of the house. The streets were blocked off to prevent the curious Parisians from wandering into danger.

Chat Noir landed in one smooth motion, twirling his baton.

“I didn’t think you would come,” he said coldly.

“You thought wrong.” Gabe defensively slid his feet.

 _This is for Emilie; he_ reminded himself.

Before another word was spoken, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace landed behind Chat. All of them looked angry. Beneath the suit, Gabriel started to sweat. Even with his extensive training, four against one was hardly a fair fight. His eyes slammed shut as he let out a breath.

He had promised that he wouldn’t release the akuma unless necessary. Chat was the one to change the rules. He was merely adapting.

“I see you didn’t come alone” Gabe tapped his cane against the cobblestone, a smirk forming, “well neither did I.”

The akuma jumped out into the open to make her presence known.

Like clockwork, Chat shouted to his teammates to stop her. A flame shot out of her hands causing them to scatter. The akuma let out a laugh and leaped from building to building, leaving fires in her wake. Her mission: to make Paris burn.

Chat was the first to pounce - unleashing the rage that had built in him over the last couple weeks.  Gabriel could hardly blame him.

With each blow Gabe blocked, he watched the fires of passion blaze in Chat’s eyes. Hawkmoth used his cane to knock a blow to the hero’s stomach, winding him. But despite the setback, Chat managed to jump, and his claws made contact to the exposed skin not protected by the mask. Even without a mirror, Gabriel could feel the blood trickling down his mouth. He used his sleeve to wipe it away and made a mental note to come up with an excuse for his injury.

Chat called upon his cataclysm, and his eyes darkened narrowing at the villain.

Hawkmoth prepared to charge once more in hopes that the destructive power would dissolve his cane rather than himself. Because Chat wouldn’t kill him, right?—although, that wasn’t a guarantee; he did hurt Ladybug after all.

The attack fell short when an explosion rang out, shaking the ground where they stood.

That was close - _too close._ _  
_

The only thing that could cause that kind of shockwave was —no.

His face paled underneath his mask the moment he saw the smoke and fire raging from the Agreste Manor.

 _No—Emilie! Adrien! His life’s work!_ _  
_

Nathalie could tend to one, but not both. He had to get back there.

He hadn’t made it a few steps in the direction before a strong grip on his shoulder threw him back, his cane flying to the other side of the bridge.

“Chat Noir - Wait! Listen!” A thousand words sprang to mind, but he lost his ability to articulate while keeping the panic from his voice. “Before you say or do anything there’s something I must do.”

Gabriel didn’t care if it took groveling to save his wife and son. None of what he would accomplish would mean anything without them. “There’s this woman—“ now was not the time to go into detail, the manor was filling with billowing smoke and ash. “She needs my help to-to be reunited with her child, but she’s in danger because of the fire. Please, I need you to help her.”

“You must think I’m mad. Ladybug and I have hunted you for years, and you want me to let you go?” Chat scoffed. “You are responsible for all the fires in the first place.”

“I never asked for Paris to burn.” With every second passing, he could taste more ash. Gabriel gasped as a second explosion caused the west wing to cave in. He was running out of time. “Please!” He begged. “I’ll —I’ll give up my miraculous! All I’ll need is a few hours to help her then it’s yours.”

“That’s an excellent ploy to get out of here if I actually believed you. A man such as you can never change.”

Gabriel saw Chat swinging and took the opportunity to lunge for his cane in time to deflect the blow.

“If I can not convince you in my honesty,” Gabriel growled, “then I’ll fight my way through because I made a promise.”

A couple of parries had them deadlocked, but Gabriel had the height advantage.

“What promise?” Chat gritted through his teeth. “Do they know the destruction you cause?”

“To the woman I love.” Gabriel pushed, and Chat slid back. “That’s big talk from someone who wields the Kwami of Destruction. I guess that makes us the same. Is that why ladybug is so cautious of you?” The superhero was already wound up. If Hawkmoth poked at his weakness enough, he was bound to make a mistake and Gabriel could dash back to his house.

“Leave her out of this!” Chat began his next set of relentless attacks. Gabriel didn’t want to admit how close his rival was to overpower him.

“I’m nothing like you,” he hissed between a lunge. “I believe in honor and my duty to protect the city of Paris. You-you only think of yourself.”

“You know nothing,” Hawkmoth growled back. “All I ever wanted to do was save her, and now whatever happens to her is on your hands.”

Chat lips thinned into a line, “My duty is to the law—the law that you broke. You must pay for your crimes.”

 _“Not without her.”_ The phrase provided new rejuvenation in his attacks. “I’m warning you, boy. I’m stronger than you. There is nothing you can do to stop me. I will have my vengeance.”

“Then you condemn yourself to the darkness!” Chat cried.

“And If Marinette died the day she fell off the tower, you would too!” By the look worn by Chat on that day, he was one step short of losing control. If his teammates hadn’t arrived—who knows what would have happened. “You wanted to kill me, admit it!” Gabriel allowed his anger to bubble over.

“Everyone has a brush with the darkness.” It was a confession straight from the hero’s mouth if Gabriel ever heard one. “But everyone always has a choice.”

“You’re telling me you wouldn’t do anything to save Marinette?”

The sounds of the fire claiming more ground in the Agreste manor was Gabriel’s downfall. Chat Noir had been lucky for once and timed his blow the second he looked away. Hawkmoth let out a cry when the bruises from the earlier fight smashed into the ground. After the stars and blackness faded, he realized that the end of a baton jabbed his throat.

“You know _nothing_ about me,” Chat spat. “For me to give in would make me just like you. I would grieve and find a way to move on because it’s what she would want. It’s what I did when my mother disappeared on my father and I years ago. It’s what I do every day with the life-sucking schedules as my father plans every part of my day because he can’t stand to be in my presence. He cares more about his fall line than he does me. So don’t you dare say what I would do because I will _never_ become scum like you.”

“Adrien?” The name slipped off his tongue before Gabriel could stop it. Chat Noir sounded so much like his son when he had his flares of disobedience. Worse case, the superhero would brush off the name. However, that didn’t happen. Gabriel’s heart started to pound, watching a mixture of emotions flood Chat Noir’s face. His eyes blown wide and mouth stunned open, the superhero’s reaction could only mean that his hunch about his son was right.

“What did you say?” Chat whispered, but at Gabe’s silence, the temper started to flare. “Who are you?”

Gabe couldn’t bring himself to look at the hero. He was afraid— afraid if he turned his head, he wouldn’t be able to see anyone but his son.

Gabriel found himself at eye level when Chat pulled him up by his shirt.

“Who are you?”

A quiet rage reflected in the hero's eyes but Gabriel still couldn’t speak. Relief flooded his system. His son was safe and far from the blazing house.

That peace faded quickly.

He had spent countless resources to make sure Adrien was shielded from any harm in his endeavors, but now, to find out that all this time—and because of him—he was going to be sick.

An extra tug reminded him that he didn’t have the luxury of shutting down. Gabe had little confidence he would be able to get any words out, let alone explain his reasoning, but he managed to mumbled his phrase. His punishment: watch the horror creep onto his son’s face.

The grip that held him up released and Gabe had to stumble back to not drop back to the ground.

“No.”

His hollow whisper chilled Gabriel to the bone. By this reaction, both of them had hard truths to swallow.

“No—no, you can’t be.” Adrien stumbled back, mouth gaping open.

“This was the only way to bring Emilie back.” The explanation in itself wasn’t enough, but he still wished that Adrien could understand.

“You mean...” Chat Noir shook his head as he dismissed whatever thought running through his mind. “I can’t.” A sob encased his words.

Gabriel watched his son ran away.

Going after him would do no good. He was sure he was the last person Adrien wanted to see right now; no doubt he’ll retreat to Marinette.

A roll of thunder only provided seconds of warning before the sky opened up and rain poured down. How fitting: Paris came alongside Gabriel and wept with him.

Gone. Everything was gone. Gabriel stood at the edge of what once was his home with only charred ruins remaining. The lost of the mansion wasn't what weighed on Gabriel's heart - it was his son. As much as he wished that he could erase what Adrien said, the words repeated in his mind, again and again, torturing him further. He didn't know if his son would ever have in his heart to forgive his transgressions. Only time would tell.

Nathalie had been waiting for him with an umbrella, but he didn't deserve shelter. The one good thing that came of this: Emilie was safe, and the underground sanctuary was unharmed. He would have to move her eventually, but for now, he pushed his worry down.  He dismissed Nathalie for the rest of the day. After all, what could she possibly do with a burnt down house? All Gabriel wanted was to lick his wounds in private.

However, that privilege was shattered at the sound of footsteps approaching.

“Out of a small spark, a great fire was born.”

The voice didn’t belong to Nathalie or Adrien, and to his surprise, he turned to see Adrien’s Chinese tutor. Why on earth was he here?

“But those who play with fire may become its victims.”

There was only one reason he could think of for why he was standing there. Out of the corner of his eye splotch of green hide behind the man confirmed his suspicions; not just any green blob, a kwami to be exact. “Come to punish me further, Guardian?

"Why would I punish you further when you have already punished yourself?"

"This is all your fault. You were the one to introduce her to this world - this magic. You used her love of helping people, and you exploited it until it was too late."

"She was warned of the dangers, but she allowed her good intentions to be overshadowed by fear of what tragedies could happen to her son. The same tunnel vision brought the events of today."

"We did what's best for our son!"

"And yet he was destined to wield the Miraculous of the black cat. There’s nothing you could have done to prevent fate."

Gabriel's fists curled by his side but he held his tongue.

"Where is she?"

The change of topic was abrupt, and Gabriel wondered how he knew to ask about her; unless Adrien had spilled everything to him.

"Right this way."

His first instinct was to shoo the guardian away from his wife. She had been a secret for so long; it was strange to see another person outside of Nathalie down here. The longer the silence lasted, the more his nerves tightened in his stomach.

"How long has she been like this."

"Since the doctors said there was nothing they could do for her. The machine made sure that her condition didn't deteriorate, but nothing worked.

"When Marinette fell off the tower, she unlocked a healing force from her miraculous. It is a slow process, but we've seen improvement in her condition."

"What?"

"If there's a way to save Emilie, would you do anything?"

"Of course, I would!" Gabe bellowed. What did he think he was trying to do over the last several years?

"Then I'll help."

Gabe's heart jumped inside his chest. He had wasted all this time thinking that the guardian was the enemy when they could have been working together.

"I have a couple of conditions," Master Fu warned.

Gabriel couldn't answer fast enough. "Anything."

“I need your miraculous.”

* * *

He had waited for this moment for years: the day that he got the privilege of marrying the love of his life. With the help of the Miraculous, Marinette had made a full recovery. Adrien had wasted no time and confessed his feelings at the first opportunity. They had been inseparable and more in sync than ever before. Eight months into dating, he proposed- and she said, “yes” and made him the happiest man alive. 

The ceremony lasted in a blink of an eye, and now Marinette was his wife. He was able to provide her everything she wanted and more. The one sore point of the planning was Marinette asking if they were inviting his father. The question made him wince, but he knew she didn't mean any harm. Under guidance from the guardian, Adrien hadn't told her who Hawkmoth was. All Master Fu told them was that Hawkmoth repented his ways and he would bother Paris no more. Marinette simply thought that Gabriel and Adrien had a bad falling out, but never pressed the matter.

The papers had covered the Agreste fire; only Adrien knew the truth. But as time passed, thoughts of his father faded. He attended therapy, which helped, but not as much as Marinette was his rock.

"I can't believe we're married." Marinette's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "If I could  tell a younger me, I would have died on the spot."

"I remember telling Ladybug that she wouldn't be able to resist me. I can't believe you had the biggest crush on me."

"Who could blame me."Her finger scratched the underside his chin playfully. "You're quite a catch, Kitty."

"Well, I'm all yours now." Marinette's bluebell eyes drew him for a kiss.

"Uh, M. Agreste?" One of the waiters leaned in, interrupting the lovebird's moment. "I have this note that I was supposed to pass on to you?"

Adrien took the note and blinked at it blankly. He was in the middle of his wedding reception, and almost everyone was here, so who would have a give him a note. No one was eyeing him more than usual for a wedding, and yet, he still felt a pair of eyes on him.

Adrien shot Marinette a reassuring smile before opening up the paper- and his heart stopped. Not much was written, but he could recognize the handwriting from anywhere.

**_I’m sorry._ **

Immediately his eyes scanned the crowd. His father must be here somewhere; otherwise, he wouldn't have pulled a stunt like this. At last, his eyes caught a flash of his father's signature red pants.

"Adrien, are you ok?" Marinette gained his attention as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Yes, I'm fine." The last thing he wanted was to worry her further. “I’ll be right back.”

Adrien pushed himself faster, hot on the phantom's trail. The closer he got, the more he was confident that his eyes hadn't deceived him. After one incident of running into a bell boy, the hope of catching up seemed lost. His pace slowed when he reached the front of the hotel. Looking further was pointless; he could have gone anywhere.

A car started to move, and his breath hitched when he saw Gabriel standing on the curb.

"Father!" The word ripped from his throat causing Gabe to turn. He crossed the gap being mindful of any cars. Maybe it was his imagination, but he heard his name mumbled.

"What are you doing here?” Gabriel asked. “I didn't mean to take you away from your big day with Marinette."

"You didn't." Quiet settled between them, but Adrien knew he had to push through the awkwardness. "Master Fu says that you're doing well.”

“I am. Recently, I’ve given a long thought about my priorities, and my therapist suggested that I try to make amends. I realize how selfish my motives were before and I’m sorry. I know that a simple apology won’t undo all the damage I caused, but I hoped it could be a first step.” A car pulled up and stopped right in front of them. “I’ll be in town until Sunday, and I was hoping we could meet.”

“I’m- not sure. You know with the wedding and all.”

“Right. Another time then. If you change your mind, I’ll be at the Four Seasons Hotel **.** ” He opened the door of the limo. “I have a meeting to attend, but I- I hope for true happiness in your marriage with Marinette. That’s all I want for you.”

“Thank you.”

Adrien couldn't divert his eyes from the retreating car. Years had passed since he had seen his father, but the second that he came face to face with him, air knocked him senseless. However, none of the negative emotions Adrien associated with his father were present. Seeing him only made him wish that things were different. The offer to meet up with him before he left on his plane was a tempting one. Master Fu had assured him that he had kept an eye on him over the years and he could see a difference.

And Adrien couldn't ignore the fact he missed his father.

"Who was that?"

Adrien spun on his heels as Marinette came into view. He hadn’t meant to take her away from her wedding. He should have known that he had been away too long.

"Uh- My father." Out of nervous habit, his hand rubbed the back of his neck.

Marinette's eyes furrowed. "And you didn't ask him to stay? I know you wanted him here today."

"No, he couldn't stay." Adrien’s eyes fell to the ground, suddenly finding his feet interesting. "But he did invite me to meet up with him before he leaves town."

"You should go,” she replied without hesitation.

Adrien’s eyes jumped up. "What about our honeymoon?"

Marinette reached out and brought Adrien's knuckles to her lips. "Our plane doesn't leave until tomorrow night. There's no reason why you can’t go meet him tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Adrien, if you have a chance to reconcile with your father, I'd say you can't pass that up. We have the rest of our lives together."

Adrien wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her head. "Alright, I'll go. How did I get so lucky with a wife like you?"

"What can I say? You're my lucky charm."

He would argue it the other way around because things were finally starting to look up for Adrien Dupain-Cheng-Agreste.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.- Let me know what you think! Some of the movie's themes are forgiveness and grace, so I wanted to make sure that I included them. The last chapter of Steal My Heart will be up later this week!


End file.
